Teacup
by RhapsodicViolinist
Summary: England is visiting his boyfriend, America, for the first time since they got together. When he's making his tea, he drops his most favorite cup. This very event changes the lives of the two nations forever. USUK, fluff, mpreg, smut. Human names used.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**: Hey everybody! My name is Nicole, and this is the very first fanfiction than I am ever uploading to . It is based off of a roleplay my friend and I have been doing for a while. I hope you enjoy it! Reviews and favourites would be lovely~ 3

It takes place in Western New York because that is where I am from. :D

* * *

It was a sunny, humid afternoon in the United States. Alfred, the personification of the United States, was enjoying a nap in one of his many homes across his land, in Western New York. Alfred loved this area. It had everything he needed. Also, it had Niagara Falls, which he shared with his brother, Matthew, the personification of Canada. The two often visited each other there.

However, today he was not with his brother, but his beloved boyfriend, Arthur. He had come that day to visit. His boyfriend was the personification of the United Kingdom. The two of them share a large history with each other, one of greatness and yet one of sadness. But thankfully, the two men decided to put their pasts behind them and become partners.

Arthur was in the kitchen, making his tea. He had loved the stuff ever since he was a young nation. Alfred was napping on the couch in the tiny living room that he had. It was decorated with American flags – of course – and medals he had earned in the many wars he'd taken part in, Alfred being a skilled fighter pilot. He had received help from Arthur who said that he 'had no bloody idea how to decorate a room'.

Alfred slept soundly until he heard a crash of glass and the high-pitched shriek of his British lover. He shot right up like a bullet and ran for the kitchen. "Arthur! What happened?"

"D-Dropped.. F-Favorite.. T-Teacup.." Arthur said breathlessly, a hand on his chest, and a bewildered look on his face. Alfred quickly ran up to him and pulled him into his arms.

"Ssshhh.. It's alright. I'll clean it up and make you some more tea. Why don't you go and relax on the couch and I'll bring it to ya, okay babe?" Alfred soothed. Arthur nodded slowly, pulling out of the American's arms and walking slowly to the living room, scuffing his feet and hanging his head. His boyfriend watched him with a frown on his face, and then went and made him some more tea.

The British man slumped into the couch, a blank expression on his face. He sighed unhappily and waited for his boyfriend to come back in.

Alfred swept up the remnants of his boyfriend's supposedly 'favorite' teacup, wiping the floor with a dish towel. He poured tea into another teacup and put a teaspoon of sugar in it, just like his Artie adored. He walked carefully into his living room and tapped Arthur on the shoulder to get him out of his daze. "Artie, I have your tea." He smiled, setting the teacup on the table beside his couch.

Arthur looked up and thought of snapping at the man for calling him 'Artie', but he didn't feel the need. He took the teacup from the table. "Th-Thanks, love.." he put the teacup to his lips and sighed, taking a few sips.

Alfred looked at his lover with concerned, azure eyes, sitting beside him on the couch and wrapping an arm around him. Arthur looked up at him with a neutral, yet saddened look on his face. His emerald eyes were dull. Alfred could always tell his true emotion by his eyes. "Artie…" he sighed. "What's wrong? Is it because of the cup?" he inquired, sure that what he had guessed was the right

answer.

"Y-Yes.." Arthur said, his voice seemed like he was on the verge of crying. "I got that cup the same bleeding day I found you, Alfred.." his eyes leaked tears and he sniffled, looking up at the younger nation.

Alfred frowned. _No wonder it was his favorite, _he thought to himself. "No no, don't cry babe," he hugged the Brit close and kissed the top of his head. He nuzzled his nose in the light-blonde locks of his lover and closed his eyes, trying to think of a way to cheer him up. Suddenly, an idea popped in his head. He smiled to himself, feeling like a genius. "Artie, I'm-uh, going to go to Matt's house for a little bit, alright? I should be back in a couple of hours."  
Arthur looked up. "O-Okay Alfred.. I love you. Tell him I said 'Hello', will you?"

Alfred nodded. "Of course, my love!" he nuzzled his boyfriend's cheek with his nose and then kissed it. He stood up and kissed Arthur on the lips softly. "I'll be back!" he flashed his million-dollar grin and whipped around, headed for the door.

Arthur watched him leave. "I love you!" he called after him. He heard a "Love ya too, baby!", the jingling of car keys and then the slamming of the front door. The Brit sighed to himself, standing up, stretching his arms and yawning. He grabbed his tea from the table and walked slowly towards the bedroom he and Alfred were sharing, grabbing his suitcase from the hallway.

He reached the bedroom and looked around. _Wow, the git actually cleaned up his room for me._ Arthur thought to himself, smiling a bit. He laid his suitcase beside the bed and crawled into the covers. "What a lovely bed, Alfred.." he said, as if his American boyfriend could hear him. He closed his eyes, but then opened them widely. "Blimey, I almost forgot!" he leaned over the side of the bed and opened a zipper pocket on the front of his suitcase, reaching into it and grabbing something. "Aha! Found you, little bugger." He pulled out a raggedy, old-looking rabbit stuffed animal that looked like it had been cuddled and loved for ages. "I can't believe I actually brought you," he said to the stuffed animal. "I always leave you home."

Arthur had this stuffed rabbit ever since he was a tiny, young nation. It was his only friend for several centuries. It soothed him when no one was there to do so. He finally stopped carrying it around with him once he had started making (somewhat) friends so no one would find out about the rabbit, leaving it at home on his bed. He started to just leave it at home when he began to travel to other parts of the world. He had been doing that ever since. This had been the first time he'd brought the stuffed animal anywhere. He figured since that he'd started to trust Alfred more recently, he'd be able to be okay with him finding out.

The Brit yawned, wrapping his arms around the stuffed animal and covering himself up with the duvet. He felt his eyelids grow heavy, and he allowed them to shut, falling into the arms of sleep, his face nuzzled into his stuffed animal.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**: Hey guys~! Sorry for the late update, I've had little to NO motivation. But, here you go!

WARNING: Smut ahead~ ;D

* * *

Alfred slammed the door of his BMW shut, slipping something into the pocket of his signature bomber jacket. He smiled softly, putting a hand over his pocket. _Artie is going to love me for this,_ he thought, chuckling to himself. He walked towards the front door, his smile growing into a grin. He clicked open his front door and stepped in, removing his shoes and leaving them sloppily off to the side of the door.

The American's grin never left his face as he walked towards the bedroom with a spring in his step. He pushed the door open slowly, guessing that Arthur was sleeping. Alfred peered into the room and saw his boyfriend under the covers, but something abnormal wrapped in his arms. A stuffed rabbit? His Artie slept with a stuffed animal? That was just so _adorable!_ If the Brit wasn't cute enough already, this was just the cherry on top. He sauntered over to the bed, standing over him.

Arthur opened his eyes slowly and yawned, looking up at his boyfriend. "Oh, Alfred, you're home already," He smiled at him.

"What's that, Artie?" he purred jokingly. He gestured to the rabbit in his arms.

"Hmm?" He looked down and gasped loudly. "Ah! N-Nothing!" he quickly attempted to hide the stuffed animal under the duvet.

"Arthur..." he sat down on the bed next to him. "If you don't tell me, I won't give you what's in my pocket," He smirked. The Brit looked at him angrily, but was defeated and brought the stuffed animal back out from under the covers.

"Th-This is Flopsy.." he said, his face turning redder by the second. "H-He has comforted me for centuries!" he defended, not really making it any less cute to Alfred.

"Well I'm really sorry that I couldn't comfort ya, I was too busy making this…" Alfred's voice faded out as he pulled an item from his pocket.

"Wh-What…" Arthur sat up and looked at it. It was a ceramic teacup with a silver handle, and it was sloppily painted half the American flag and half the British flag. The Brit felt tears well up in his eyes as he took the cup from his lover's large hands. He looked down inside the cup and saw the words:

"I love you Arthur, don't ever forget it!

-Alfred"

The Brit looked up at Alfred and felt tears run down his reddened cheeks. Alfred looked at him and smiled. "Well, I saw how upset you were about losing your favorite one so I thought that you'd feel better if I made you this one," the American said, a small blush creeping onto his face. Arthur cried harder at this, holding the cup to his heart. His boyfriend sat closer to him, rubbing his back.

"I couldn't have asked for a better boyfriend, Alfred," the Brit said, and Alfred looked at his lover in slight shock, kissing the top of his head. "S-So... you don't mind that I sleep with a stuffed animal?" Arthur said, looking at him, feeling his face heating up again.

"Nah, not at all Arthur," Alfred smiled. "I think it's just so adorable!" he hugged him, hearing him huff in disbelief.

"Like I could ever be cute," Arthur frowned, shaking his head.

"Hush," the American said, kissing him to keep him quiet. He pulled back and looked into shining emeralds. "Just accept it, and we can move on," he chuckled, nuzzling his nose against the cheek of the British man he loved.

"Oh, alright," Arthur huffed again. He sighed, laying his head on Alfred's shoulder, yawning a bit.

"Aww, is someone still tired from his nap?" he cooed, looking at the man on his shoulder.

"N-No! I'm just used to my time zone, where it would be about 10 o'clock by now." the other defended. His boyfriend chuckled to himself, rubbing his shoulder.

"I was only kidding,"

"Whatever, Yank," Arthur yawned again and closed his eyes. He placed the cup on the bedside table, lying down afterwards. His partner followed suit and lay beside him, looking at him. He caressed the Brit's soft, porcelain-colored cheeks with the tips of his fingers, watching as his tenseness faded away. Alfred grabbed Flopsy and placed it next to him, again watching as his Arthur reacted, wrapping his slim arms around the raggedy stuffed animal. He placed a soft kiss on his forehead and smiled.

"I love you, sweetie," Alfred whispered. Arthur blushed, hiding his red face behind his stuffed animal. The American frowned at this, trying to pull the rabbit away from Arthur's face. The Brit sighed, placing the rabbit beside his teacup, looking at his boyfriend.

"That's more like it, Artie," Alfred said, wrapping his arms around the man's slim waist. Arthur moved closer to him and nuzzled his face in his broad, strong chest and mumbled something inaudible.

"What?"

"I said, I love you too," Arthur hissed, cuddling his face back into Alfred's chest. The American smiled widely.

"I'm glad," he chuckled and looked down at his lover. "Artie, look at me," the Brit obeyed, lifting his head up and looking at him with his piercing emerald eyes. Alfred smiled, leaning down and connecting their lips in a kiss. Arthur accepted the kiss, beginning to kiss back, arms wrapped around his neck.

It began as a soft, loving kiss, their lips moving slowly and together as one. That was until something in Arthur sparked, and a sudden burst of passion came from the small man. His lips began to move faster against his boyfriend's, and his boyfriend complied, kissing him just as passionately. Alfred tightened his grip on Arthur's waist, pulling their bodies closer. He thrusted his tongue into the Brit's mouth, exploring the familiar territory. Arthur jumped a bit at this, but quickly began to fight the other's tongue for dominance, where he lost quickly. He just rubbed his own tongue against the one invading his mouth. Alfred's hands traveled down the man's body, landing on the round, plump ass of his. He smirked into the kiss, groping it. Arthur thrusted his hips against the American's, earning another grope from him.

Alfred continued to invade his lover's mouth, giving a grope to the ass underneath his hands every once and a while. Arthur pulled away suddenly, breathless. Alfred looked at him, a bit confused as to exactly why he had stopped their wonderful kiss. The Brit turned his head, exposing his smooth, unblemished neck. The younger nation smirked, knowing what he wanted. He dove over to the newly exposed neck and began covering it with wet, sloppy kisses. Alfred's tongue darted out, ravishing his lover's neck. He earned a shaky, breathless moan from the older nation. He smirked, nipping the sensitive skin.

"M-More, Al.." Arthur said, his voice barely a whisper. Alfred smirked, sucking on the skin just below his jawline. Arthur moaned a bit louder. "S-Suck harder.." he whispered. The skin was sucked harder and harder, the moans from its owner growing in volume.

He pulled back, seeing that he left a red and purple mark. "Hehe, oops~" Alfred chuckled.

"Wh-What?" Arthur said nervously.

"Nothing Artie,"

"Alfred,"

The American sighed in mock defeat. "I accidentally gave ya a hickey, Artie," he confessed, rubbing the skin where the hickey was.

"Y-You WHAT? Are you serious? How am I supposed to go out in public with a mark like that?" Arthur squealed in denial, rubbing the skin.

"Hey, hun, calm down. Who said you had to go out in public while you're here, hmm?" Alfred purred, kissing one of the Brit's ears softly and then looking into his eyes. "You can just spend all your time here in my arms~" Arthur looked at him, rubbing the hickey, his breathing still ragged. The other watched him, silently placing his own larger hand atop his lover's. The smaller man sighed, dropping his hand.

"Hmmm, Artie, what are we gonna do now-" his voice hitched in his throat when the British man beside him grinded their crotches together with one smooth thrust. Alfred's eyes widened, a hint of lust hidden in the azures. "Haa, I get it…" he said mysteriously, flipping Arthur onto his back, pinning his arms above his head and looking down at him predatorily. The man below him thrusted his hips up against the American's own, and dominance took over him. He practically flung Arthur's pants and boxers off, sliding down and slipping the semi-erect member into his mouth. The Brit cried out in pure surprise and Alfred took no time to start sucking, bobbing his head up and down. His lover tried not to give him the satisfaction of moaning, but that was until Alfred started to suck harder and a desperate-sounding whine escaped his throat.

"Hmmmm~" Alfred hummed onto the cock in his mouth which sent vibrations through Arthur's body, causing him to shudder. He took the now fully-erected member from his mouth and looked up at its owner. "Having fun, hun?" he chuckled, running his tongue over the tip. Arthur gasped, finally let out the moan Alfred was looking for. The man smirked in victory, repeating the action and receiving the same result. He quickly sucked on the tip and took it out of his mouth, feeling his arousal grow by the second.

Arthur looked up and quickly saw the very large bulge in his lover's pants. "D-Did I cause that..?" he said innocently, pointing to it.

Alfred looked down and blushed, looking back up. "Yes, because you are so damn sexy my dick can't resist~" he purred, smirking at the crimson blush that his lover now sported. The man below him let out a whine and looked at his own throbbing erection. "I want you so bad right now, Arthur…" Alfred mumbled quietly.

Arthur heard him and moaned purposely. "If y-you want m-me, th-then take m-me Al-Alfred..~" he said in a breathy voice. The American looked up at him, a tad shocked because he had heard him. "T-Take me..~" Alfred quickly pulled down his pants and boxers, exposing his large erection. "You're so big Alfie~" The man's face turned red and Arthur reached down and stroked him. "I wish I was as big as you~" Alfred bit his lip. "Fuck me~" the smaller man whispered.

"N-No.. Touch me more.." Alfred said, his voice full of lust. Arthur agreed, wrapping his small hand around the cock before him. Its owner moaned softly.

"If you think you are going to cum, tell me.. I want you to cum inside me.." Arthur whispered lustfully. Alfred nodded and his boyfriend slid his hand up and down his shaft. The American moaned softly, feeling arousal building in his body. He growled and grabbed Arthur's hand.

"Ar-Arthur… Stop… I'm about to cum…" he looked up at his lover with a strained look on his face. Arthur stopped, quickly taking his hand off.

"F-Fuck me… N-Now… Pl-Please…" the Brit whimpered. Alfred nodded with not a shred hesitation and wrapped the smaller man's slim legs around his waist. Arthur positioned himself on the fully erected cock, looking up at its owner with emerald eyes full of want. The American flashed a tiny smirk, and then thrusted into the tight heat.

"AHH-AL-ALFRED!" Arthur screamed. He felt as if he were going to be ripped in two from the lack of preparation. His lover pulled out.

"D-Did I hurt you…?" Alfred asked, worry lacing his voice. The man below him whined and bit his lip, giving a curt nod. "I'm so sorry Artie…"

"J-Just fuck me even though it hurts!" Arthur exclaimed.

"O-Okay…" Alfred slid back inside slowly and uncertainly. A groan slipped from the older nation's lips. "I-I'm sorry I'm hurting you Arthur…" said man shook his head. The larger man started to thrust in and out of him, trying to hold back his own moans of pleasure from the delightful tightness of the Brit. It felt so damn_ good_, but he didn't want to moan when his lover was in pain. "Are you sure? I can stop if you want me to…"

"N- Ngh-No! F-Fuck me harder!" Arthur moaned, gripping the bed covers below him. The American bit his lip and thrusted his hips harder and faster against the feminine hips of the man below him, biting his lip and feeling a lustful growl grow in his throat.

Arthur began to feel the pain fading into the sweet blissful pleasure that he so ever desired, and he began to moan.

"Haa~, Artie, your moans are so delicious~" Alfred purred, continuing to thrust into him.

"B-Belt up, wa-wanker!" the Brit choked out between moans. The pleasure began to peak within him, and with each thrust he grew closer and closer to climax. Alfred began to thrust faster, feeling his climax grow close as well.

"O-Oh Arthur!" Alfred moaned desperately, panting.

"A-Alfred! I-I'm g-going t-to-!"

"M-Me too!" Alfred groaned, thrusting as fast as he could. This was the last straw for Arthur. He climaxed, releasing his seed all over their stomachs with a scream. The tightening of his muscles sent the American above him over the edge, and he came inside the Englishman. Alfred moaned and pulled out and flopped on the bed on his back beside his lover, who was still, besides the rapid rise and fall of his chest.

"I l-love you, Artie.." Alfred whispered quietly, reaching a hand over and intertwining it with one of the Brit's.

* * *

**A/N**: Oi, I hope that was good ^^" first time posting any of my smut writing to the internet.


End file.
